Rise of the Demons
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: I was doing my country a favor by joining the Hilter Youth. Jews... They ruined our mother Germany! But surely not her... not my Kagome. full summary inside rating may go up due to violence and adult themes in later chapters
1. The Creed of Nationalism

The Nazi Saga: Part 1

Rise of the _Demons

* * *

_

Message from the Authoress:

Hi everyone! I know I have several fics I haven't worked on, such as **A Pirate's Life, Capturing a Thief's Heart **and **Koga's Girl **and so onForgive me! But I have re-edit APL up to Chapter 20 I think. I really like how the editing is coming along, I think the storyline is a lot better and way more… cool?

Anywho, I just came up with this awesome idea and let me tell you, I hope no one gets offended and pissed off at me. I really hate flames, but I thought this would be an interesting story line, perhaps… original? And don't forget historical in a way… I was inspired by my history project on WWI.

Summary:

I was doing my country a favor… I joined the HitlerJugend with all the other boys. Soon, before my little heart could comprehend, I was a member of the Nazi party… I was a real soldier and defender of my country and it was my job to annilate the ones ruining my beloved country. It wasn't until I met _her _did I question my beliefs. I befriened a Jewish girl. Kagome Higurashi Mor.

* * *

Act 1: The Creed of Nationalism

* * *

Inu Yasha sat on his cot inside his room. He was sent up by his father after a heated argument over his 'wasted' hours spent playing with his friends that should have been applied to his studies. The once wealthy business man, now struggling to provide for his family after the war, needed his sons to stay on track.

A knock on his door sent him out of his musing.

"Inu Yasha," came a soft female voice, "Don't be so hard on your father. He's only trying to do his best for us right now. We don't have much money now."

"Mother!" sighed the young ten year old, "War hero or not, father expects too much from me, the youngest. Why can't he badger Sessho-maru more? I want to play with the other kids… Like I should be since we're… at peace." he sighed sadly, "The war has been over for eight years! It's 1926!"

His mother entered his room and calmly sat at the foot of his bed. Her long raven hair was held in a braid, placed over her shoulder as she soothed the wrinkles over her cotton dress, perhaps one of the few fine things preserved during the war. Her tired brown eye looked sorrowfully at her young son. The inflammation in the country were really hurting the people.

His mother sighed sadly, "Oh my son, my dearest boy. And it's because of that your father is the way he is. He means nothing by it, but please… Listen to what your father has to say. You know nothing of what we went through… you were born so used to the sounds of bombs. The war only ended when you were two." Tears welled up in her eyes at the memories.

Inu Yasha looked away in shame, "I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to offend you. I…" he shook his head dejectedly, "I'll talk to father." He hated to see his mother upset.

He grew up hearing her wail in agony at the thought of losing her husband. She had tried hard for four years to raise him and his half brother, rushing them back and forth between shelters when the frontlines threatened to come closer and air raids shattered the night. It had been six years of slow recovery for his family, three since he met his father for the first time from his recovery in a hospital behind enemy lines, but the sight of dead people never left their minds. It was a miracle when they found their house mostly intact. Only the windows, yard and several pieces of furniture were ruined.

"Thank you, my son. You are such a good boy."

Down stairs Inu Yasha stood in front of his father's studies. He braced himself as he opened the door and walked in. Before him sat his father at his desk, his reading glasses over his nose as he flipped through his account books, mumbling to himself, a habit he formed while fighting.

The boy cleared his throat, startling his father who gasped and whipped his head up, going for an imaginary gun at his waist. Upon seeing his son, he sighed in relief and leaned back in chair, though still visibly tensed. "What do you want?" his deep voice rumbled in the room, still displease at the argument earlier.

"Mother sent me." He bowed slightly, "I meant no disrespected, Father. But I am but ten. What can I do that will benefit the family?"

"That my son, I have figured out. I had just received a letter from a dear friend of mine. He has informed me that Adolf Hitler has started a youth program. From what I can understand, there are boys your age there, but they will teach you to love you country and honor her." A smiled graced his thin lips on his thin face, "You leave next week."

"Father!" shrieked Inu Yasha, "How could you! I don't want to leave mother!" he rushed to the desk and slammed his hands down, "I won't leave!"

"I'm sorry, my son." His mother said from behind him, coming to stand by her husband side, "You will be well kept there and you will move in with your Aunt Keade. We don't have enough money to support you; this inflammation is taking its toll on us. Sessho-maru will go with you. It will only be for a few more years."

And that's how Inu Yasha found himself in the back of a truck headed for Berlin from Dresden, Germany. He sighed, looking at the scenery pass by with his brother beside him. Sessho-maru, who was currently fourteen, had his hands crossed over his chest, eyes close in meditation.

In front of them sat Inu Yasha's child hood friend Miroku. His father had sent him along with the brothers in hopes of educating him as well of how much they needed to defend their mother Germany. He was to stay with them at their aunt's house.

"Listen up boys!" cried their supervisor, a stout balding man by the name of Myoga who looked liked he was ready to faint by the way his eyes bulged from their sockets, "We will be heading to the main camp grounds of Balder von Shirach's. He is the adviser of our facilities. You boys are the future of Germany, and as so, will be worked hard into loving Germany!"

Inu Yasha was scared, the hair on the back of his neck were rising. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing his Aunt Keade and sleeping. The humid air made him sweat, causing his clothes to stick to him uncomfortably.

"Sir!" Miroku said as he raised his hand, "How will this whole thing be run?" Miroku was a smart boy, no doubt about it, though a bit more lecherous than any child his age. After setting foot on the vehicle, he was beginning to wonder why they were all there.

"How old are you boy?"

"I'm nine, sir; I will be seven in two months time."

Myoga growled, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "How did you get on here? You must be at least ten to board! Who else is below ten!" at the sight of several hands rising, Myoga groaned, "You are too young to join the Deutsches Jungvolk, ages ten to thirteen. Anyone older than that must enlist in the actual Hitler Jugend. I guess you younger boys can help out around camp until you come of age…"

The other boys in the car looked around at each other, not really understanding what was going on. Many of them were going to live with other relatives too, as for others, were hoping to stay within the camp grounds. Things looked grim for them all.

--------

"Auntie!" squealed Inu Yasha as he dove into his aunts arms, "I've missed you! The war never came here!" his aunts house was located on the country side, several miles from Berlin it's self. There were few craters were bombs must have fallen, but other then that, much of the vegetation were left untouched.

The elderly woman laughed as she hugged him, "Nay, little one, it did but barely, these past years many of the buildings were rebuilt. Come in boys, come in!" She ushered her two nephews and Miroku. "I was just serving dinner."

"Aunt Keade… what happened to your eye?" Sessho-Maru said as he took a seat on the stool by the table, "Were you hurt by those Allies Scums?" he growled.

Keade covered her left eye, "It's nothing, my child. A piece of the window got me is all when the bombs fell. It's alright." She placed a nice bowl of soup before him and the other boys, "Just be thankful my farm is alright. My crops were left untouched; there is a surplus for the other villagers here as the farmers and myself contribute. Your parents told me you all would help. Hired help is expensive." She smiled kindly at them all.

They all ate in silence before heading outside of a small tour and a lesson on the farm tools. It was dusk before everyone came inside as Keade served minced pies and a nice glass of milk from the surviving cows to the boys.

Each boy got his own room and was quick on writing letters to their parents. While Sessho-Maru wrote to his father, Inu Yasha carefully wrote to his mother.

_My dear Mother,_

_I have arrived at Keade's farm around one this afternoon. Everything is beautiful here, just like the last time we came to visit that one Christmas Eve. Bertha and Ingrid are still alive. I love those horses._

_I miss you very much mother, and I wish you would tell me a bedtime story. For now, I will leave you with this as I must wake up early; I begin my work on the farm before I go with Brother to the camp grounds at noon._

_Yours truly,_

_Inu Yasha_

Inu Yasha blew the candle out on his desk and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed. He would send his letter in the morning along with everyone else. A small smile crept on his lips as sleep over took his tired body.

* * *

Whatcha think? I feel pretty damn good about myself, considering it took my 4 months to finish this, lol. 


	2. What is this Feeling?

FYI: I went to Europe, specifically France and Italy, a while back. The sun didn't go down until ten around summer time, so I assume around 8 during winter. It's crazy. Don't know what time the sun comes up though, since I slept until ten or eleven, so I'll just do US time for that. If anyone knows, tell me please! And if you guys know of any cool German names, first or last, tell me, ok?

I know it took a long time for me to update, I just had a lot of things like school and finals, and from there I went on a vacation from hell to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for a week and nearly got dragged into the ocean and almost dislocated my knee. But I'm back and have time to write. I want to thank my beta O-Mega Lead, which is a first for me. Thank you so much for offering to check my fic.

* * *

Act II: What is this feeling?

The rooster crowed as the sun rose, rousing the occupant's of Keade's farm from their slumber. Inu Yasha groaned, tossing the thin sheet to one side and climbing out, hoping to get to the bathroom downstairs before Sessho-Maru. He wanted to relieve himself and brush his teeth before changing then head out to the cows and sheep and herd them to the pastures.

Miroku was halfway done with brushing his teeth when Inu Yasha waltzed in and was already dressed in over sized overalls. "Good morning Inu Yasha. Sessho-Maru is already outside. He wanted me to tell you that when you hear the whistle to come back. It means Keade has prepared breakfast and we should get ready to leave to the campgrounds."

"Alright. How long do we stay there anyway? I know nothing about this Deutsches Jungvolk. My father told me nothing." He said bitterly, already flushing the toilet as he went to wash his hands. Miroku sighed.

"My father said it's basically like boarding school. Only we're lucky enough that we don't have to stay with our teachers. I don't know about the Hitler Jugend though." He opened the door to the small restroom, "I'll get your work clothes. We're working together today."

In less then fifteen minutes, the two young boys were heading for the barn to get the animals. Sessho-Maru was already heading out, holding a pail full of fresh milk and ropes. He nodded towards the boys and spoke, "Take the horses. Keade has them saddled for you. Don't go to far either, it is not wise to be late on our first day."

Inu Yasha gulped. His brother always scared him. He would never understand why Sessho-Maru was the way he was, but he guessed it was the war. The young boy sighed sadly. He and his brother would never be on the same level. Sessho-Maru acted too old for his age and had probably never played in his life. The old photographs of him and father at the beach in Italy were surreal, even if his brother was only two or three then.

Inu Yasha nodded at his brother and entered the barn to get the horses out of the stables. Ingrid was a pure black horse that hardly showed the mild nutrition like other horses in surrounding farms. Bertha was brown with white blotches on her fur and had a black mane. A large scar marred her skin, perhaps from the debris during the war. Inu Yasha cooed at both of them, carefully mounting Ingrid as Miroku clumsily got on Bertha. The sheep dogs came barking in as Miroku whistled for them. The sheep were forced out of their kennel and the three cows from their stalls. Work wouldn't be too bad. Ten sheep and three cows altogether.

An hour had past since they woke up. It was six in the morning that mid-spring day. The days were getting hotter and soon summer would come. The two boys played around by the small watering hole with their horses while the three dogs kept a watchful eye on their work for any wolves or foxes after the fragile sheep. By seven, a long piercing noise broke through the air. The boys quickly rounded the animals and herded them closer to Keade's house.

"I made you young boys oatmeal and eggs. Eat well but quickly. I need you to run an errand for me as you go through town today on your way to school, younglings. Sessho-Maru already left, for he must go to another place that is out doors." She pulled a package from the corner and handed one to each boy, "These are your uniforms. Inside is the address of the school's building you will be at."

"It's almost an hour walk to town!" gasped Inu Yasha. Miroku groaned.

"Pardon me, Keade. But what do you want us to do? We have to leave soon, don't we?" he shoveled some oatmeal into his mouth and gulped down a glass of water that had a hint of lemon in it.

Keade smiled, smoothing out the wrinkles of her blue apron, "Yes, very well that I should tell you now. There is a bakery a block from your school. I need you to deliver today's ration of eggs to them so they can bake today. As payment, you will need to go back after wards to bring back a loaf of bread." She pulled out a large basket from her pantry full of eggs. The boys estimated that there had to be at least five or six-dozen eggs; Keade's chicken coop housed over thirty-two hens.

In no time at all, the boys washed up and got dressed in their brown uniform consisting of brown shorts just above their knees, a dark brown belt to hold them up, a crisp white shirt, a brown button up jacket and a red scarf. The boys wore white knee high socks and black shoes with their clothes. Digging further into their box, a small brown cap was found and a red sash was found along with their card with the school's address.

Both boys met down stairs and grabbed one end of the basket. Keade placed a red and white-checkered cloth over the eggs and handed each boy a small pouch containing a small snack for them. She watched them leave her home until she couldn't see them any more after they crossed the bridge over the creek that ran along side her home. She sighed.

"I don't like this one bit." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and examined it, "It's impossible for us to be self sufficient. Oil rations are running low, even if we have no army to save for. Why do we still conserve so much?"

Sessho-Maru stood tall among the boys in his 'class'. The sun was high and hot, beating down among the older boys with no mercy. Unlike his younger brother, Sessho-Maru's hair was almost platinum blonde, a trait from his mother before she died at child bearing, and had hung a little over his shoulder, but upon entering 'the campgrounds' his hair was cut, two fingers above the base of his neck. His light hazel eyes scanned around, wondering why they had to have a physical at a time like this. He was fortunate enough to have gotten a ride from the neighboring farmer, since his son, Naraku, was also enrolled in the program. The walk would have been long with hardly any trees to provide shade.

"Spaeth, Sessho-Maru. One hundred meter dash, now." Called his supervisor. The boy mentally groaned, his uniform, identical to Inu Yasha's, wasn't meant for this. He crouched down on the starting line and waited for the whistle to blow.

Inu Yasha and Miroku made it to town with some time to spare. They had run a good distance of the way in hopes they could find playmates for later in the day, and both were thankful that only one egg met an early end. Miroku looked at the street signs and lead himself and his friend to a back alley where they were to drop the eggs. "You knock." He said looking at his friend.

"Why should I?" whined Inu Yasha with a pout.

"Because I did most of the work finding this place! You knock!" shouted Miroku.

A giggle caught them both off guard, "No need for that." A little girl stood by the door in a small blue dress and black dress shoes with a white stained apron, "Can I help you?" her hair was up in a high pony with her bangs hanging over her big brown eyes. Inu Yasha stared at her with his mouth slightly open as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. He could feel his face getting hot.

"We're here on business for Lady Keade. Here are your eggs." Miroku said with no problem, "That'll be two dollars." Miroku smirked; he was never one to pass up a money opportunity. He could bribe his way out of anything and swindle anyone to give him money. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Mor. I'll be right back." She rushed inside, calling to her father, " Aba, Aba! Two dollars for Keade's help. Hurry father, they're boys of the HJ." She sounded a little happy, but they could hear her father curse. "Eema, get the eggs!" a middle age woman came to the door and hoisted the basket.

"Thank you boys." She tried to smile, but it wavered. From behind her the girl, Kagome, came back holding two coins. She handed one to each boy.

"Thanks for the eggs. We have a large order of bread for the Sabbath on Friday. We Jews need bread. Come back later and we'll have Keade's bread ready. Bye!" the boys waved goodbye themselves and walked back out to the busy streets. Inu Yasha stared back until he couldn't see her anymore.

"She's Jewish." He said in bewilderment, "On the radio, I heard a speech from Hitler that we shouldn't trust them, but she was nice." He looked down at the cooper color coin in his hand, "Miroku, why did you ask for money? We weren't supposed to."

Miroku laughed as he placed his hands behind his head, "Come on, Inu. You know I like money. I'm saving up for something, though I don't know yet." He sighed, "Jews… I noticed that back home, many of the Jewish shops didn't open up like the others. It's been a long time since that war."

"She was cute…" Inu Yasha said out loud. He gasped and covered his mouth with wide eyes. Miroku snickered at him.

"That's a first for you. But no time for teasing, we have to go!" he grabbed his friend's hand and hauled him across town where many boys wearing similar uniforms were going into. Pulling out the paper as he let go of Inu Yasha, Miroku read it for their classroom, which was on the second floor of the old police station. It was remodeled into rooms and each former 'cell' held a class of fifteen.

A bell rang as the children scrambled to find a seat. The two boys were fortunate to sit next to each other as their teacher, who happened to be Myoga, walked in. He started off by going over the syllabus with them, and then he had each one stand and present himself as he jotted down their names. Once that was over class began.

"Today children, we shall go over how to identify a Jewish bastard. These insects must be weeded out as not to interfere with your studies. They are clever beasts who will rob you of your dignity as they did in our war." He pulled a rolled up parchment form underneath the table and pinned it just above the chalkboard. Everyone gasped.

On the large paper was a picture of a hideous man. He had a large head with droopy eyes and sagging over sized ears. From the profile picture, his buckteeth jugged out from underneath his upper lip. Everyone cringed.

By the end of the day, the class sang the national anthem together three times before being dismissed at four. The boys were tired; they didn't have much of a break during the day. Recess and lunch were used to physically examine each boy's stamina. The weaker ones were assigned to a different room. For whatever reason, none of the children knew.

The two friends walked back to the bakery but this time entered through the front entrance. Each sighed at the heavenly sent of fresh baked bread wafted through the air. Kagome again greeted them from behind the counter. Beside her was a large glass case full of pastries.

"Good afternoon boys. Your order is almost done. Three baguettes and a jar of our home made jam for Keade. I didn't get your names." She smiled at both of them, "I've never seen you around. How old are you two?" her smiled lingered at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha stuttered, "I'm… I'm Inu Yasha and I li-lived in D-Dresden until yesterday. Keade is my, my aunt. I just t-turned ten." He blushed, averting his eyes away from her.

Miroku laughed, "Don't mind his silliness. Inu Yasha doesn't know too many girls. I'm Miroku and Inu Yasha's best friend. I'll be ten in two months." He beamed as he placed his hands on his hips.

Inu Yasha groaned quietly as Kagome laughed. He must have rivaled a tomato right about then. He looked up at Kagome who currently was talking to her mother in Hebrew. He had no clue what she was saying, but he couldn't help but think back to today's lesson. There was no way she could be like that, could she?

She grunted as she hoisted the loaves onto the counter to write down everything on Keade's tab. She then bagged them and handed them to the boys with another brilliant smile, "Thank you for coming. See you in a few days when Keade sends more eggs."

Sessho-Maru was never one to show a lot of emotions or speak much. But once he got home after Inu Yasha and Miroku, he went straight to the couch and flopped down on it with a loud moan. Dirt caked his face and his socks turned dirt brown. All the 'relay races' he had to do were exhausting. He didn't know if he could finish his work for the evening out in the fields.

Keade brought him a glass of water which he drank quickly. The ride from Naraku's father did nothing to take away his fatigue and thirst. His instructors had warned the boys that they would get used to it eventually. It was feeling of their muscles building up, they said. Sessho-Maru faintly wondered why all they boys needed to be as fit as possible before he dozed off into a small slumber before dinner.

* * *

And there you have it! About time too? Lol, please review! I wanna know what you ALL think. 


	3. Chapter 3: FORGIVE ME!

**I am updating all my stories with this message: no need to review/comment, just hear me out as to why I've been on hiatus [AGAIN]**.

First and for most, I hope my readers are still out there. I want to sincerely apologize for my absence… However if you haven't figured out, I am a dumbass and well… I forgot my password. Yes, I forgot my mother-fucking password. It sucked ass, then out a stroke of luck at 4:30 in the goddamn mother fucking morning with a rumbling tummy three years later, I remembered it. I fucking REMEMBERED by far one of the easiest passwords I have in my arsenal, it's like spelling Mississippi but STILL getting it wrong because I mother fucking misspelled it. Who wins dumbass of the year award? THIS BITCH!

Second, my original crashed. Not like a virus crash, but fell of my desk and obliterated the already cracked screen. It stopped charging too. It went to laptop heaven and it sucks because I lost my hard drive I had backed up everything into. I have NOTHING. All of my stories I must go back to and reread them myself, retweak my shit grammar mistakes and for the love of god hope I remember the mother fucking story lines. Specifically my Inu Yasha fics. However, considered myself fucked because pages of notes and dozens of chapter drafts to go by are gone into virtual purgatory. I know there's a way to extract my shit outta my dead laptop, but I don't have the funds to see an expert. Where's my Dr. Horrible when I need him to rob a mother fucking bank for me? You can skip this next ish... It's only up for the mother fucking sake of venting.

* * *

Also, you know I haven't hid much from you from my personal life. I say things not to draw attention upon myself and hope ya'll would feel bad for me and leave me reviews to cheer me up. Oh no, I am as open in real life and I am online. I just don't dive into my sex life (at least detailed wise). Everything else though is game. The last few years go as followed, first notes bad, followed by positive shit.

-Finally recover from my near death experience, get a boyfriend who sadly lives in Florida, see him for the first time in person in October for Halloween weekend. I is loads happy, forget all about fanfic writing for a bit.

-Lost jobs- FREE TIME! Met some awesome new friends at the premier of Wolf Man, one becomes my best best friend later in the year, and my lover boy

-Get ticket in San Diego while seeing an old friend-Worth getting the wrong and cheaper bill for our sushi lunch and got free coffee bean

-BIRTHDAY- one year to go until I'm 21

-Mom finds ticket-its eight mother fucking dollars

-Mom kicks me out of the house because she's a bitch and I'm banned from see my babies for like 3 or 4 month (I love my baby siblings!)-Still see now ex-long distance boyfriend in Florida

-Yay week vacation!- Come back to live in the ghetto with my dad

-Two weeks later boyfriend admits he cheats on me—FORGIVE HIM!

-Two months later find out he's living with the bitch for half our relationship—BREAK UP WITH HIM!

-Cry for like a week to new best friend-Best friend and I start having sexy time

-Return to school- see lover boy often despite him living 60 miles away!

-Black out during New Years and results in my sister throwing me under the bus, thus banishing me from seeing my babies for 8 mother fucking months. Missed my baby girl's 5th birthday and her first day of kindergarten- my abuelita still talked to me!

-21st birthday-VEGAS! I lived the mother fucking Vegas dream. How my liver didn't explode or not pass out like New Year remains and mother fucking mystery.

-Find out why lover boy has been single for a few years- epic tears on my part for the saddest story ever. I literally wept for him and his experience. No, she did not die. She was an emotionally and mentally abusive bitch who blamed him for the shit she got herself into when he tried to man up. I knew her, and yea, she's a fucking psycho. Still is… however it resulted in us getting closer and what do you know, he starts to love me in return

-Day of finals, went to drink with my classmates and teacher, dad gets pissy and explodes on me about him wanting to divorce my stepmom- sweet lover boy allows me to stay with him for a week a few months later when his parents are gone.

- Turns out dad already has a girlfriend in mother fucking HONDURAS. Like fucking hillbillies, it's his nephew's ex WIFE who bore said nephew 3 children and has another one from another man! Work for a bitch-HAVE A JOB!

-After getting drinks with stepmom and friends the Monday after Thanksgiving, BOTH of my parents try to commit mother-fucking suicide. Still really fucked up from that night, I haven't been the same since. This led to more fucked up crap. Lover boy's cousin commits suicide Christmas day, I go to cheer him up, a week later I hear rumors he wants to get back with his ex from 7yrs ago, he LIES to me about it when he dumps me, I go apeshit crazy on the phone one night after having way too many drinks at a party, same night had to clean my friend's vomit from the bathroom floor while she's passed out pantsless on the toilet (I am an amazing friend, I know. All I remember was cracking the door open and asking for an entire roll of paper towels, some Windex and a baggy), 22nd birthday comes around but all I get from lover boy is a no-show when he and my other best friends are invited to one of the most beautiful lounges in LA (Check out the Edison, it's breath taking and steampunk and I could sploosh) so my feelings are hurt all over again on my mother fucking birthday. - - - -Met a nice guy at a bar and go on a few really wonderful non-sexy time dates with him. This isn't a bad thing. We start to date, yay!

-Dad costs the company he was working for almost a quarter of a million dollars because of a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if he wasn't fucking skyping with his katratcha bitch.- risk losing everything and be out on the street!... oh shit, that's not a good thing though….

-Get a hold of lover boy on Dia de las Madres, forgive each other for everything but his girlfriend is a bitch and hates my guts and doesn't want him talking to me, we gotta ninja our relationship again even though it's nothing sexy—mom finally gets her "dream wedding" which I was almost NOT invited to!

-Got a mother fucking traffic ticket for "texting" the same night! Two weeks later, lose my job! A week later: lover boy says we cant be friends anymore because he doesn't want to lose her. Beyond mother fucking pissed was I. A week later… DUI! Mother fucking stayed a night in jail without boots and my bra. Not a good time to wear a halter-top and a mini skirt- DAD PAYS LEGAL FEES

-Lover boy and I talk again only for a week later he tells me to ask his cunt-sucking whore for permission to be his friend, End up not talking to him for 2 months. – GANGSTA PARADISE PARTY WITH PEOPLE LIKE 5 TO 10 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! Who gives a shit if my ex texts me saying that he misses me and thinks about me constantly? Fuck that noise, I get drunk and chola out!

-Now boyfriend meets mom at the end of September, it was HORRIBLE, got to Universal Halloween Horror night same night, stop hearing from him the following Thursday and I have to deal with ex lover boy at friend's party. Mother fucking awkward as fuck.-End up talking to him the following Monday for 3hrs on the phone. Keep in mind he is a strong and stubborn man, but he was crying on the phone, apologizing and telling me he left me cause he got scared. Mother fucker loved me too much he wanted to marry me but the last time he thought that, he was with psycho bitch and he flipped out. I forgive him, see him the next day, epic and totally uncalled for make up sex that strangely dealt with many tears occurred. Saw looper and we decide to get back. Fuckmageddon II occurs between us while his parents are away a week later.

-Ex-lover boy gone legit boyfriend finds out his life was a lie and feels like an inadequate son. Uncle dies two weeks later- he's in New Mexico visiting family he hasn't seen in half a decade!

* * *

There ya have the "cliff notes".

The beginning of the year I was on the verge of being an alcoholic, but now I'm much better and happier and putting my life back together on my own. My boyfriend is supporting me and reminds me that I'm not fuck up. Ever since the double suicide thing (not because my parents love each other, they can't fucking stand each other), I just haven't been the same. I had to tackle them both to the floor at some point in the night. My stepmom around 2:30AM and my father, a 350+lbs man at 5AM. With him it was the most traumatizing because not only did he swallow my stepmom kidney medication, I had to tackle this behemoth on my own. He's 5'10, I'm just less than 5'4" and I weigh half his size. I not only tackled him to the concrete floor while I have a bad back, I get him in a choke hold and incapacitate him long enough for the paramedics to come and cuff him. He thrashed and bucked, me below him in excruciating pain but like a mother fucking boss I held my ground like some mini she-hulk.

I hope none of you EVER have to go through such an experience. If you have, I am so sorry, but I hope you're coping with it in a healthy manner and not be like me with substance abuse. I am much better now thanks to my friends. Fuck my family… At least not my mother's side because they don't and will never know about my father's 'behavior'. As for my father's side… they support his childish 'love'. Their support and lack of questioning his sanity led to that god-awful night I still have nightmares about. Without my friends being there for me, I don't think I would have made it myself. I've been going through so much stress… I'm also out of school again and because we can't afford to pay last semester's tuition, I can't return for spring. I dropped half way last semester because of the stress and trauma.

In the next few weeks I should be pumping out new chapters! I don't have shit to do when I'm not with my boyfriend, at AA meetings or doing community labor. Think of it as an early Christmas gift! Hopefully I can start updating again on a semi regular basis considering I don't have a J-O-B and I only see my love on Fridays and occasionally Tuesdays' nights for sleep over's :D

Much love always.

Insane Kawaii Shippo-chan


End file.
